Penguin (Batman Unlimited)
Biography Penguin is the main antagonist in the movie and formed the "Animalitia" who composed of Silver Back, Cheetah, Killer Croc, and Man-Bat. Penguin ordered his goons to rob several places in the futuristic city of Gotham so he can use his company Bumper Mechanics to generate a force field around the Cobblepot Tower and build a magnetic device so he can make the asteroid crash into Gotham City so he can then take the asteroid since it was composed of gold. Fortunately, Batman was able to have help in stopping the Animalitia by Night Wing, Red Robin, Green Arrow (who was in Gotham City for unknown reasons), and the Flash (Cheetah robbed a lab in Central City). Penguin even built an army of animal themed robots to assist his team in their crimes by forcing the scientist Dr. Kirk Langstorm to do it because secretly transforming him into the super villain Man-Bat. When Batman was able to foil his plan, Penguin abandoned his team by fleeing on a shuttle set for another location. Fortunately, Green Arrow fired an arrow at the Penguin's escape craft causing him to land in the Arctic region and be confronted by various penguins. Batman Unlimited: Mech vs Mutants: Penguin later appears two films later as the hidden main antagonist in the movie, ''Batman Unlimited: Mech vs Mutants. ''In this movie, he is working with Mr. Freeze, and is accompanied by a penguin he named Buzz. After the events of the first film, Penguin was still trapped in the Arctic, stuck with Mr. Freeze who is only obsessed with being in cold climates. At the Arctic, Freeze has finished a machine that can turn anything into a giant monster by experimenting it on an isopod. After witnessing this, Penguin suggested to test it on Gotham's strongest criminals. Freeze reluctantly agreed. They break into Arkham Asylum, where they've freed Chemo, Clayface, Killer Croc, and Bane, even though Bane and Killer croc don't like each other. They later retreated to an underwater lair where Mr. Freeze started to experiment on Bane, Chemo and Clayface. He used their chemical compound to create a formula that he used on Killer Croc and Chemo that transformed them into giants. He then sends the two to turn Gotham City into an ice age. While watching them freeze the city, Penguin distracted while his pet bird, Buzz, manage to collect more samples for Bane and Clayface. Later, at the streets of Gotham, Mr. Freeze removed his suit and thanked Penguin for his services. But then, he pointed his freeze ray at him for no longer needing him. Little did he knew that Penguin had plans of his own for the formula. Mr. Freeze was shocked to see Bane and Clayface taking the formula which also made them gigantic. He never planned to use the compound on them because they were too unstable. But Penguin didn't care. Category:Batman Villains Category:Double Agent Category:Flash Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Charismatic villain Category:Supervillains Category:Martial Artists Category:Rich Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lord Category:War Criminals Category:Mass Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Aristocrats Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Power Hungry Category:Business Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Successful Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Big Bads Category:Liars Category:Thief Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Bosses